The Fine Line
by Whispers of Redemption
Summary: In which Zelos Wilder angrily thinks of a certain Seraph, helps Lloyd in the ways of love, and last but not least, overcomes his supposed hatred. Zelos x Kratos, mild Lloyd x Colette, post game, spoilers, OC cameos, AU to DotNW, three-shot.


For the Chosen of Tethe'alla, it seemed unreal that three months had passed since the ending of their journey, since Lloyd did what seemed to be impossible and reunited the two worlds. He was certain that it was the same for everyone who had been involved, but he couldn't help but feel like he was dreaming. However, one thing hadn't changed, and that was that his lovely hunnies still were crazy for him.

"Hello, my darling hunny," the redhead spoke to his waitress, giving her a dazzling smile. "I know you've missed me coming in. I'm sorry I've been so busy!"

The waitress, a young woman reaching the end of her teenage years, gave him an amused grin in return before replying, "don't worry about it, Chosen of Tethe'alla. I expected you'd be back."

"I thought I told you that you don't need to be so formal with me! But yes, of course I would have returned! It would be so cruel of me to just abandon my favorite fair waitress! What would you do without your favorite customer?"

The girl laughed quietly, her violet-blue eyes seeming to sparkle slightly as she brushed a few stray silver hairs out of her face. "I assume you'll have your usual, then?"

"Of course!" Zelos replied energetically. "I know you'll make sure the cook makes it perfect. You will, right, my lovely little hunny?"

"I'll do my best, Zelos," the waitress gave him a little nod before writing down his order and walking to the kitchen, leaving the former Chosen to his own devices.

It had been a regular routine for the two of them since the cafe in Meltokio had opened up a little while after the merging of the two worlds. While Zelos was positive that she was just playing along (he could tell she wasn't exactly into him, which was a shame), she still had a good sense of humor about it. Zelos loved it when his hunnies had spunk but didn't resort to physical violence. He winced, feeling a ghost of the feeling of being smacked upside the head by Sheena. He loved her anyway, since she was too feisty of a hunny not to love, but that didn't mean the physical attacks hadn't hurt.

He didn't have to wait long, because before he knew it, the waitress had returned with his food. Giving her a loving look, he tasted his meal.

"Perfect! I knew you'd make sure of it, hunny!" Zelos complimented.

"Thanks," she smiled before turning around upon hearing someone talking to her. She listened until they were done, then turned back to Zelos. "Oh, my shift's over. Usually they wait until I'm done with someone I'm waiting on, but I guess since he's coming back, they're being nice today."

"He?" Zelos repeated her. "Do you have a boyfriend? Oh, my love, you're breaking my heart!"

The waitress laughed, grinning down at him. "Fiancee, actually. But you're still my favorite customer, don't worry about that."

"I'm so glad to hear that! It's all right, hunny, as long as you still have a special place for me in your heart!" Zelos replied.

The waitress' grin widened as she nodded, and the former Chosen watched her sit down at a nearby booth, most likely to wait for her fiancee to arrive. She didn't have to wait very long, as her booth was soon approached by a brown haired boy, who Zelos was pretty sure was shorter than the waitress by a good five inches. Not the kind of guy Zelos would go for, but as long as it made his hunny happy-

Zelos mentally slapped himself. Since when did he think about what kind of guy he'd go for? He wasn't interested in talking with men, much less-

He interrupted his session of scolding himself to listen in on what the two were going to say to each other, eating his food while he did.

"Tori, I'm so happy to see you again!" the boy exclaimed, hugging the waitress tightly and almost knocking her over. Zelos couldn't help but let one side of his lip curl upward at that. Wasn't it usually the girl who got like that?

Tori laughed, returning the hug with one arm while the hand of the unoccupied hand moved to run her fingers through his hair. "I missed you too, Jeb. Did you have fun on your visit to Sylvarant? To Luin?"

Jeb nodded vigorously before letting go of Tori and sitting parallel to her. "I did! Tori, it's so simple but so beautiful! Who knew a place like that really existed?"

The silver haired girl smiled lovingly, relaxing on her side of the booth. "So you did have fun."

"Yep! Everyone was so nice, too!" Jeb explained with a bright smile on his face, moving to adjust his glasses before continuing, "There are lots of statues, too! Statues of the people who helped unite the two worlds!"

Tori chuckled before looking over to Zelos, who had started to eat without looking over at them, just listening to their conversation. "We're actually in the presence of one of those helpers."

Jeb looked over, his smile growing. "Wow, Tori! Does the Chosen come here often?"

"Every chance he gets," the girl smirked. "I don't mind, though."

Even though he was pretending not to be listening, Zelos couldn't help but smile at that.

"Did I tell you?" the brown haired boy's tone of voice became even happier, something Zelos didn't even know could be possible. "I met him! I met Lloyd Irving!"

"Really?" Tori seemed surprised. "Was he visiting Luin when you were?"

"Yep! He was really cool, too!" Jeb grinned. "He was kind enough to talk to me for a bit!"

"That does sound pretty cool," the silver haired girl nodded, genuinely interested.

Zelos' smile turned into a grin. Who knew his bud would be getting such a fanclub? Not that he was worried that Lloyd would outdo him when it came to hunnies, he didn't have what it took.

"What did you guys talk about?" Tori asked, curious.

The grin on the brown haired boy's face grew wider as Jeb began to answer her. "Well, all kinds of stuff! Apparently, he's really good at wood crafting! I showed him some of the sketches I had done of Luin's scenery, and he really liked them! And..."

"And?" Tori repeated, watching the boy begin to blush.

"He saw a few sketches that I did of you," Jeb admitted shyly. "I hope you don't mind..."

"Why would I?" Tori asked. "Sketches of me were seen by a hero? Did you tell him who I was?"

The boy nodded. "Yes... all about you. He said I was very lucky to have someone like you."

"That was sweet of him to say!" his fiancee replied, her own cheeks beginning to redden.

Zelos couldn't help but laugh mentally. His bud, saying stuff like that? Even when he couldn't confess how he obviously felt for Colette? Leave it to Lloyd.

"We parted ways when a man showed up," Jeb explained. "I didn't know who he was at first. Lloyd introduced him as his Dad."

"His Dad, huh?" Tori smiled. "I'm sure he's proud of his son, and how he saved the world."

"That's the thing!" Jeb said. "Lloyd said that his Dad _helped_ to save the world, and that he was just as much of a hero as Lloyd himself was!"

Zelos stopped eating, glaring down at the very little food left on his plate.

"That must be a great feeling for both of them," Tori replied, momentarily looking out to the distance, as if in thought. He looked back to Jeb when he started speaking again.

"It's weird, though. When Lloyd said that, his Dad looked really uncomfortable. Lloyd said goodbye to me and left after that..."

"Speaking of leaving, we should probably do that ourselves if we're not going to order anything," Tori laughed sheepishly. "Let's go."

The two stood, walking past Zelos, both of them waving goodbye as they did so. Zelos gave them (though more Tori than Jeb) a bright smile and waved back, before returning to glaring at his plate.

Of _course_ Lloyd would see Kratos like that. Of _course_. It was just like stupid-yet-lovable, idealistic Lloyd to see the best of everyone, even the father who, as far as Zelos was concerned, had used him. The father who everyone, even Lloyd, knew was going to leave his son yet again.

Zelos couldn't _stand_ Kratos. Even though he was his son, Zelos couldn't understand how _Lloyd_ could stand Kratos. He was always leaving Lloyd behind, never being a good father. Zelos hated how Kratos could do that, and even more how Kratos could bring himself to justify that it's for the best, that he deserved it.

The Chosen of Tethe'alla hated how Kratos Aurion could so easily leave people behind.

While he thought of that hatred, he tried not to think of a teenage boy with red hair, being taught the way of the sword by a stoic man with distant auburn eyes that could always catch someone's attention, even though the man didn't even try to get said attention...

Kratos had left _that_ boy as well back then, and was about to leave him again. Leave for Derris-Kharlan and most likely never return.

Frustrated with this revelation and the fact that it even mattered to him, Zelos Wilder finished the rest of his food, paid his bill, and left the cafe in a hurry. He knew what he was going to do, where he was going.

Iselia was where Lloyd would be if he was spending the last days he could with his father, and it probably wouldn't kill the king or anyone else to have a few days without Zelos around.


End file.
